


All I Need is You

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time they spend together is always precious, even if it's after an Arsenal loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need is You

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a matter of time before you saw this. Happy reading!

"Aww! So close!" Tobin shouted. "Next time, Giroud. Next time."

Christen wasn't sure who Tobin was talking to, whether it be herself or to the people around her, but she found it extremely amusing. She and Tobin had driven to a local bar to catch the Arsenal vs Barca game, seeing as the older woman was a huge Arsenal fan.

The last play had consisted of Ozil flicking the ball to Nach Monral, who crossed it from the left flank to find the head of Olivier Giroud. Unfortunately, Ter Stegen was there to make a fantastic diving save to keep the score at 0-0.

In between plays, Tobin was furiously typing away on her phone, texting Becky and Lindsey in their Arsenal group chat. On the way over, Tobin was complaining about Lindsey switching teams on them, so she and Becky had teasingly ganged up on the younger girl.

About ten minutes later, Tobin was up from her seat for what must have been the 100th time since the game started. "Someone get Messi! Watch Messi! NO!" Tobin fell back into her seat, deflating a little as Messi scored the first goal of the game for Barcelona. She turned to Christen. "Didn't I tell them to watch Messi? Didn't I tell them?"

Her girlfriend couldn't help but laugh at how animated the Arsenal fan was being right now. "You did. But I think they have a bit of a hard time hearing you from the other side of the world."

Tobin turned and glared at the woman next to her. "Which team are you rooting for?"

"I don't really care. Real Madrid isn't playing."

"But you're my girlfriend. If your team's not playing, then you should support my team. It just makes sense that way." Tobin reasoned, hoping to get a little support and comfort after her team failed to mark the best player on the men's side of the game.

The Stanford alum weakly pumped her fist in the air and unenthusiastically cheered. "Whoo. Go Arsenal."

"You're the worst." Tobin responded, unamused.

"But you still love me."

"And I question why, every day."

In retaliation, Christen stuck her tongue out at the older woman. Before Tobin could do or say anything, her focus was brought back to the game.

There was a moment of panic when Barcelona almost scored again, but luckily Suarez's shot was blocked by the post. Minutes later a penalty kick was awarded to Barca after Flamini took Messi down in the box and Tobin was not happy.

"That was not a penalty!" Tobin shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"It was a penalty." Christen stated, not looking up from her phone where she was texting Kelley to see if they could meet up sometime while the Georgia native was still in California.

"You're not even watching!"

"I was watching. Flamini took Messi down. End of story."

Just as she was about to retort, Tobin turned her head back to the screen just in time to see Messi convert his PK. Her shoulders slumped as she fell back into her seat. Barca had another close chance but was shut down by the Arsenal goalkeeper. The game ended 0-2 in favor of Barca.

A disappointed Tobin had to be led away from the bar by her girlfriend, who promised to try to make her feel better.

 

* * *

 

 "Feeling better?" Christen asked, running her fingers through Tobin's light brown locks as the older woman laid with her head in her girlfriend's lap.

Christen had brought the former Tar Heel to the beach where they had eaten some sushi they picked up not far from the bar. She hoped this would raise Tobin's spirits a little after the Arsenal loss. The beach being one of the few places Tobin truly felt a peace besides being on the pitch. But soccer was a little out of the question at the moment.

"I guess." Tobin shrugged.

Press leaned over and laid a kiss on Tobin's forehead. One of her hands then trailed down the midfielder's arm until she was able to find her hand and hold it tight. Together they enjoyed the last of the sun's rays as before it began to set. The slight ocean breeze and soothing sounds of the crashing wave creating a peaceful environment where the two were able to relax without a care in the world.

"Where are you going?" Christen asked when Tobin pulled her head from her lap and stood up. She wiped the sand off her pants before looking at over the ocean.

"I'm going to go chase those birds over there."

Christen raised her eyebrow at the child-like answer. "Why?"

"Alex told me she did it once for fun, so I figured why not. Care to join me?" Tobin offered her hand to the brunette, who reluctantly declined, favoring her spot in the sand.

"Your loss."

With that the 27-year-old nomad began creeping over to the large flock of seagulls, making sure to be careful to keep from scaring them. Christen watched in amusement before pulling her phone to document the moment. When she was about 15 feet away, Tobin took off into a sprint towards the birds and began flapping her arms wildly.

Christen almost dropped her phone due to laughing so hard. Once she was able to catch her breath, she sent the image to the rest of the 15ers in their group chat with the caption _Our little Toby flying away_. As she waited for the others to respond, she opened up Instagram and uploaded the picture with a very similar caption _Fly away_.

As the rest of her teammates started responding to the picture, Christen found herself unable to keep in her laughter. Tobin made her way back to her girlfriend to find her a giggling mess.

"What's so funny?"

Without saying anything, Christen handed her phone over to Tobin, who began to go through some of the messages.

**Hope: We've already got a squirrel on our team. Do we really need a bird too?**

**ARod: Our little Toby is all grown up and leaving the nest. I'm so proud. *sniffles***

**Ali: Aww, how cute! Love you!**

**Ashlyn: Wait, Tobin! Take me with you!**

**Pinoe: Me too, Toby!**

**Kelley: Don't forget about me!**

**Alex: Hey! I did that first!**

**Cheney: Almost didn't see you there, Tobin. Guess you blended in too well.**

Tobin let out a few chuckles at her goofy teammates. Christen's phone continue to go off notifying her that her latest IG post was getting many likes. With the phone still in her hand and her curiously getting the best of her, Tobin opened up the app and took a look. A smile spread on her face as she looked at the picture and the caption, seeing the hidden meaning she was supposed to catch.

She made her way over to the beautiful woman still sitting in the sand. She bent over and moved one hand underneath the brunette's chin so that she could tilt her head up enough to press a gentle kiss on the girl's lips. Tobin pulled away slightly to look at Christen up close. "But I'll always come back to you, you know that right?"

Christen nodded her head before pulling Tobin in for another kiss. After pulling away, Tobin helped Christen to her feet. In one hand, she held her shoes, while the other was intertwined with Christen's. They made their way to the parking lot, ready to head home for the day.

"Hold up, let me just toss this real quick." Christen had said, pointing to the bag of trash from their sushi. She was only gone for a minute or two and once she returned, the two went back to being their lovey dovey coupley selves and headed home.

 

* * *

 

Tobin woke up the next morning to light streaming into the room. She rolled over to face the sleeping beauty that she had the fortune of sharing the bed with. She took a few minutes to appreciate the beautiful woman she got to call hers.

The midfielder watched as the sleeping striker's chest rose and fell with every breath she took. Her gaze travelled up to Press' face where it lingered for quite some time. Tobin could stare at this face forever. The expression lying on the forward's face was one of Tobin's favorite, second only to her when the girl wore a genuine smile meant only for the midfielder.

It was moments like this that Tobin realized just how lucky she was to have a woman like Christen Press by her side. This sparked an idea in her head. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and opened up her Instagram. It only seemed fair that if Christen posted something in relation to Tobin and their day together, that Tobin do the same and that's exactly what she did.

After finalizing the post, she put her found back on the desk and carefully extracted herself from the bed to make her way to the bathroom. She finished her business and washed her hands before heading back to the bedroom where she found her girlfriend awake and on her phone.

Tobin climbed back into bed and Christen immediately nuzzled into her side. She pressed a kiss to the younger woman's head before hearing her phone buzz with a new notification. People were liking her photo but only one name stood out to her.

**christenpress liked your photo**

Despite already knowing what the photo was, Tobin opened the post up anyway.

There staring back at her was a photo she had taken while waiting in the parking lot as Christen tossed the trash out after their time at the beach. It was a picture of a curb with one word carved into it from a rock sitting underneath, _LOVE_.

Tobin had captioned the photo _All we need is..._ feeling that the photo and the words represented perfectly what she felt for the girl currently cuddled into her side. Seeing the post again but this time knowing that her girlfriend had seen it and known what she had meant by it brought a giant smile to Tobin's face.

Christen looked up from her spot to find Tobin staring back at her with her loving smile. The smile she only reserved for Tobin made its way onto her face because in that moment they didn't need to say anything. They already knew everything they needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @littlesass if you want


End file.
